The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Florbenacher’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during August 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with unique flower coloration and a trailing, spreading growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection coded 2101-1, not patented, characterized by its medium rose-colored flowers with a white “eye”, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2009 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2009 in Quedlinburg, Germany and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.